Spirite Away Postlogue Chp 1
by Ewa5
Summary: The second chapter in Chihiro's life.
1. Chapter 1

Chihiro Ogino was a bright young lady. At the age of 17 she had the best grades in her unusually large class, she always turned in her assignments early, and she always got the highest marks on all of her tests. However, she was also very creative. When she wasn't working on her studies she could always be found i the commons area of her school, or at the local Sanji park, just down the street from her small home sketching in her note book. Chihiro had gotten good at recreating the extravagant characters she often dreamed about. These characters were not just a figment of her imagination though, not at all. You see, when Chihiro was young, about ten years old she and her family had ventured into what they thought was an old amusement park. However, it turned out to be much more than that. Unknowingly , the small family of three entered a strange and terrifying world Spirited Away. Spirited Away was an unusual world filled with flying witches, spirit Gods, and a young boy that Chihiro had deeply fallen in love with, a boy she knew as Haku. Haku, a few year older than Chihiro, had helped her understand the world in which he lived. He helped her make her way through this world, unharmed, but tied there forever with the memories of his generosity. After a long , tedious battle with almost all of Spirited Away's many occupants, Haku lead Chihiro back home, with the promise that one day, they would be together again. A promise Chihiro now thought to be empty and unfulfilled.

On this sunny morning in a small town in Japan, Chihiro walked home from school. Alone and day dreaming she clumsily tripped over something on the sidewalk. " Ouch, you stupid.... cat?" A small grey kitten lay on the sidewalk almost as mad as Chihiro was for being trampled on. "Oh, i am sorry, i didn't mean to..." Just then the tiny cat interrupted Chihiros apology and stated " You know, you should be more careful, i could have been a tiger, or a lion, then you would be in trouble!"

"a lion, in Japan, running free.... AHH ! you can...talk?" gasped Chihiro, realizing the insanity of a cat, talking to her in the middle of a side walk.

" What, you act as if you have never seen anything out of the ordinary before? Like you have not seen ....things" stated the cat.

"What are you getting at cat? You don't possibly mean..."

"Exactly!" the cat laughed and started to trot away.

"Wait! Who are you, where are you from?" yelled Chihiro running after this pestering creature.

"Oh, now you would like to pay attention hmm? Now you wish you didn't step on Oku?"

" Oku? Is that your name little kitten?" Chihiro said in a very sweet voice. Trying to win over this cat , this Oku, was the only way to get to the bottom of what he was here for.

The cat replied calmly , " Yes, that is my name Chihiro Ogino, you will do well to remember it if we are to be friends"

"Friends? " said Chihiro " But, i don't understand, why are you here, and how do you know my name Oku?"

"Oh, i know lot's of useless information."

"USELESS? Well i'll show you!" Chihiro ran at the cat, and just about the time when she was going to ring his scrawny neck, he yelped , " Wait! I know how to get you back to Spirited Away, Haku, YOU!"

" What? Haku? Spirited Away? Why would i want to go back to that awful place? To get turned into a fat pig? Or eaten by a Spirit? No way cat!" yelled Chihiro, angry at the thought that this cat could know anything about the land of Spirited Away.

" Well, if that's the way you feel about it , then i wont tell you the message i have from Haku, or what is going on over there, or anything!" and the Oku walked away , tail in the air.

" Fine! Don't tell me and i don't care anyway! Haku lied to me , he promised, and ...well... I just don't care!" Chihiro started sobbing and ran home to find an empty house and a lonely situation.


	2. Chapter 1 part2

Chihiro woke the next morning with a nasty headache and a heavy heart. The smell of pancakes filled her room and almost cheered her up, until she remembered the annoying cat and thought maybe it was a dream. " Yes, that cat was probably a dream, a really really bad dream." Chihiro thought out loud.

"Wrong-O! I am very real, and very much here!" said Oku , scaring Chihiro half to death.

" Oh man! I thought you were gone! I thought you left for good you stupid cat!"

" Well, i couldn't very well leave with my mission being unfulfilled could i? That would not be good, nope, nuh uh." said Oku, rushing his words.

"missio..."

"Chihiro! Breakfast!!! " Chihiros mother called from the kitchen downstairs.

" Oh no! Mother is calling. If she sees a talking cat in my room, oh man , i wont ever be able to explain this one!" said Chihiro nervously.

"You have to go, now!" yelled Chihiro to Oku.

"Nope, I have to stay, it's orders you know. Don't worry, im not stupid, I wont talk in front of anyone except you. I promise."

"Rrrr... alright, FINE! You can stay, just...umm... come with me!" Chihiro said, opening her bedroom door.

Chihiro walked down the stairs that lead to the living room then to the kitchen. When Chihiro first found out she was moving to this house seven years ago, she was disappointed to say the least. She thought for sure that the little blue house she was forced to move to was going to be horrid. There was no way she would ever be happy here, leaving her school, her old house, and her old friends. Especially her very best friend Rumi.

Rumi was the best friend a little girl could want. She always complemented Chihiros singing voice , listened to all of Chihiro's problems , and even gave Chihiro her first ever bouquet of flowers. Until this day, Rumi was the only one Chihro had ever told about her adventure to the land of Spirited Away. Chihiro knew that Rumi was the only one who would ever believe her. And Rumi did believe her. She knew Chihiro better than anyone else in the world and she knew that Chihiro would never make up a story so extravagant. Especially not to Rumi.

"Chihiro! There you are sweetie!" said Chihiros mother. A very stern person in her right, Chihiros mother worked a lot , usually from home, and had little patience for Chihiros shenanigans. However, she loved Chihiro greatly and usually let Chihiro do as she pleased so long as it brought no harm to herself.

"So Hun, I didn't see you last night, what time did you get in?"

" Oh, i came home right after school , but i wasn't feeling well so i just went right to bed." said Chihiro. She felt guilty , as if she was lying, but it was the truth. She did come home straight after school and she did eventually fall asleep.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. Maybe some pancakes will make you feel better?" said Chihiros mother sympathetically.

" Um yeah, maybe. But, um, mom i was wondering something. You see , yesterday while i was walking home this cat was following me. I thought he'd disappeared but when i woke up this morning he was in my room. I think he likes me, so ... can i keep him?"

"Oh geeze Chihiro, I'm so busy and with your father so busy with his job i wont have time to take care of him when you decide you don't want the responsibility anymore." said Chihiros mother , almost getting that frustrated face which definitely meant a no.

"Mom , i am seventeen now. I am responsible enough for a small animal." And doing the only thing she could think of to save the situation, she pulled the cat out from her lap and shoved him in her mothers face. Knowing very well her mother had a weakness or small cute animals. Swiftly she threw in " Besides his name is Oku and isn't he cute?"

" Oh alright! We will keep him two weeks. If in that time you show that you can take care of him you can keep him" said Chihiros mother, regretfully.

" Yes! Thank you mom!" Chihiro yelled.

"But his food is coming out of your allowance!"

" Man , i knew that was coming." Chihiro thought silently. Then she took off up the stairs before her mother could change her mind.

"Chihiro! Your pancakes!" But Chihiro was already behind the safety of her bedroom door.

Chihiro turned to Oku and said" Look at that , your costing me money now! What you have to say better be good cat!"

Oku responded, " Look , i might be here a while so why don't you get used to just calling me Oku instead of cat OK? And , i think there are a few things i need to explain to you. "

Chihro looked puzzled but let him go on.

" I'm not just here to give you some message, I am also here to be your... well, lets just say it's kind of like a "spirit guide"."

"Spirit guide?" Chihiro said, even more confused.

" yea, I protect you, tell you what's right and wrong, guide you, junk like that."

" Junk like that, huh?" said Chihiro.

" Mmmhm. So like i said i will be here a while."

"Okay, so is there really a message from Haku, or was that just bait?" said Chihiro. Oku could see that there was a bit of passion in Chihiro's eyes when she said this. An almost hopeful look but room for disappointment. It was at this moment that Oku realized this wasn't just somebody that he was going to get stuck with for a couple of years and then move on. This girl was his mission. This is what he was here for, and she would be his life long friend. Provided he stopped antagonizing her. So, he gave the most heart-filled answer he could possible give. Provided he was a cat and all.

" Yes, there really is a message from Haku. Now i want you to know that he misses you. I mean he talks about you all the time, and he writes you letters, that he could never send across worlds you know but the thought is there"

"Wait" exclaimed Chihiro. " You have been there? To Spirited Away? You have seen Haku?"

" Well, yes. OK, here is the thing. In the Spirited Away, there are always little creatures helping you around. I mean, when you were there you had lots of friends didn't you? You don't think your friend Granny turned Yubabas baby into a little rat for nothing do you? He was always there helping you along. Even though he never directly talked to you, he was still guiding you every step of the way. There i might be a mouse or a tiny bird, but in the human realm it seems only fitting that i be ...well, a cat."

Chihiro contemplated this. "So, you live with Haku, you see him every day?"

"yea, well, i am here and there, but yes i can , well could see him every day"

"Could , what do you mean could?" asked Chihiro eagerly.

" Well, now i am here. I need you to get back there and you, you need me." said Oku.

" Okay, tell me what we need to do."

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chihiro laid in her bed contemplating the events Oku said they would have to take in order for either of them to return to the land of Spirited Away. She was also wondering if she even wanted to venture back at all. She missed Haku, that was a given, but was it enough to risk getting stuck there again? Oku had told Chihiro that would not happen. He told her that once a human enters the world of Spirited Away, and manages to win her freedom , she can always come back with no issue. Provided of coarse that he or she can find there way back. Chihiro was nervous but also she felt a little excitement building up inside of her. To go back to that magical world, and not have to worry? It sounded to good to be true. But, Haku was waiting for her, and this she just couldn't ignore, could she? Oku didn't exactly say what Haku specifically wanted, just that he needed her to return to the land. Oku was the only one that Haku trusted to complete this job, so it was that Oku Spirit was assigned to Chihiro. Finally Chihiro fell asleep. Upon waking the next morning, she realized she did not dream and the last thing she remembered was looking at the clock... 2:34 am.

"Good morning Chihiro!" exclaimed Oku, friendly with the morning.

" Why hello there Oku, I am glad we talked yesterday. At first i misunderstood why you were here, but now i see you are only trying to help me." Said Chihiro , feeling happy and forgiving.

" Well, i am glad to hear it ! But, i could've told you that!"

" Mmmhmmm , i know ." Chihiro said with a smile. " So Oku, breakfast? "

After a delicious breakfast of eggs and bacon for Chihiro , although she willing gave up her bacon to Oku after her latest incident with pigs, and sardines for Oku , they headed out to the Sanji park for a day of talking and scribbling.

"See Oku, this is no face , and this is the radish spirit. "

" Oh yes, i have met the radish spirit before. However, i have never seen this no face before." said Oku looking at a sketch Chihiro had drawn.

" Oh , my, i hope he did not get to lonely after i left. He was following me around for a while." said Chihiro remorsefully.

" Oh, i am sure he is just fine. Just fine! " said Oku trying to change Chihiros mood a little.

" So, let us talk about going back , hmm? I know it might be a little frightening to you right now , but every thing will be alright! And, you will get to see all your old friends again! Lin and Haku, maybe even Granny? " said Oku hopefully.

"Yes, that would be nice. But I doubt any of them would recognize me now. It's been so long. "

Oku replied, " Oh don't worry , no one can mistake your smell! "

"Hey!" scoffed Chihiro , almost insulted until she saw the grin on the small grey cats face. " Your so funny Oku. "

" I know." replied Oku, amused at himself.

" Well." said Chihiro " I suppose we could try it . I mean, I trust you Oku. I know i have just met you but i have this feeling like i know you from somewhere. " Chihiro got a solemn look on her face, then she smiled slightly. " The only other time i had this feeling was when i met Haku. I knew i could trust him right away, and i feel that way about you. "

" Splendid! When do you want to leave?" said Oku

" Tonight i suppose. Mom and Dad are leaving town, they will only be gone for three days though." said Chihiro

" Plenty of time! We should only need two at the most." said Oku , but something was very unconvincing about his words.

Chihiro and her new found friend Oku headed back to the house. Along the way they talked of some things that happened while Chihiro was in the Spirited Away. Also about how things would be after they visited the other world. Would Oku come back with Chihiro, or stay there? They both decided that Oku needed more time exploring the human world and he needed to come back with Chihiro. Which according to Oku, was for her benefit. When they reached the house they decided they would make a list of all the things they would need and a game plan for the evening. Chihiro's parents left in a hurry around 3:00pm and told Chihiro they loved her and they would miss her, but they had to run because they were late. Chihiro didn't mind at all though, her mind was elsewhere.

" Okay!" Chihiro exclaimed. " We have everything we need, right?"

" Yup, i think so. Wait! Maybe we should grab some sardines, you know , for the trip?"

Chihro laughed " Its a half hour walk at the most. But we will take some, just in case."

"Thank you!" cried Oku

So the new found friends took off together to find there way to the land of Spirited Away. They crossed the empty street , over the guardrail, and down the steep grassy hill opposite Chihiros home. A few stumbles along the way but they made it down with little problems.

"Okay , so , all we have to do is walk this road all the way to the end. Then we will see a statue standing in front of a long tunnel . We go through the tunnel , over the rocks, up the grass, through the town, over the bridge and we should be there. Right?" Chihiro said , reassuring her self.

"Well, technically , yes. Like i told you last night, once we get to the bridge we will know. From what i know , we will be standing on the bridge , and if everything goes right, at dusk we will be in the Spirited Away. You have been there before, won your freedom, you have a spirit guide... me, and i have you . This should work. " again Oku was just reassuring himself just as Chihiro had done.

Around the time there conversation ended Chihiro could just make out the statue standing in front of the familiar red building. Everything about this place brought back memories. The smell of overgrowth in the thick woods, the smooth feel of the stone statue under her now grown hands , and the demanding winds, pulling her into the tunnel of black . She knew everything quite well, as if she had been there days before. Seven years had seemed to pass so quickly , she looked and felt older, more mature, and happy. But now, now she felt she was just a little girl , a child wondering into a story book that she already knew the ending to. "Why am I doing this?" Chihiro thought to herself. She didn't know for sure if she wanted this , but she knew now she could not disappoint Oku, and hoped that everything would just go as he had said it would. Chihiro and Oku had already managed to go through the tunnel, over the rocks, and they were slowly making there way through the town. Everything was the the same decorations , same names on the signs, same pebble path she walked along so long before. There was one thing missing now though. " The food, how come I don't smell any food? "

"Oku answered " because , we aren't in the Spirited Away yet. Everything may look the same here , but we aren't there yet. "

" Oh , OH! Look Oku , look there, it's....."


End file.
